Le garçon qui ne voulait pas d'amis
by dobbymcl
Summary: Théodore avait décidé de ne pas avoir d'amis mais dans la vie on ne fait jamais comme on veut, surtout quand Blaise Zabini est votre camarade et quand Luna Lovegood s'assied à la bibliothèque à la même table que vous.


**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas blonde, je ne suis pas anglaise et mon nom de famille n'est pas Rowling. Mais je voudrais bien que Théodore Nott soit à moi et Luna aussi ! He oui encore ces deux-là, ensemble dans un OS cette fois et accompagné de Blaise aussi. Bref, bonne lecture.**

Théodore Nott était en colère contre lui-même. Il était venu à la bibliothèque pour réviser ses BUSES mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le faire quand il avait la tête ailleurs à cause de ce petit papillon qui le suivait partout. Présentement, il voletait entre les étagères de la bibliothèque et parfois venait jusqu'à se poser sur les parchemins du jeune homme. Depuis ce matin, le papillon rouge et or l'avait suivi partout, dans la Grande Salle, en cours, à la bibliothèque, de nouveau en cours et encore dans l'antre de Madame Pince.

Franchement, pourquoi lui offrir un papillon rouge et or à lui, un Serpentard ? Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'aucun Gryffondor n'enverrait un papillon magique à un Serpentard, encore moins à un fils de Mangemort. Il n'avait pas de preuves mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas un présent d'un élève appartenant à la maison des lions. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était de la belle magie venant d'une belle personne mais il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi lui offrir un papillon à lui ? Il ne le méritait pas, il était asocial, renfermé, il fuyait autant qu'il le pouvait les contacts humains même avec les élèves de sa propre maison, surtout avec les autres Serpentard. Il le savait, en digne représentant de la maison verte et argent, il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux autres. Lui ne faisait confiance à personne et préférait rester dans son coin. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il avait décrété qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'amis. Il avait perdu sa mère quelques années auparavant et rien que de penser, qu'il pourrait attirer la pitié des autres à cause de ce triste événement, il avait préféré fuir toute amitié.

Son plan n'avait pas tout à fait marché comme il l'espérait. Il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve en dans le même dortoir que Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard le plus bavard, le plus collant, le plus sociable de sa maison. Lui ne voulait pas d'amis et Blaise rêvait d'en avoir. Pour ne pas être cruel Théo supportait Blaise quand celui-ci s'asseyait à côté de lui en cours. Merlin en soit remercié, Blaise allait parfois s'assoir près de Drago Malefoy mais il venait beaucoup trop souvent près de lui. Théo râlait mais avait fini par s'habituer à la présence envahissante de Blaise et à son bavardage intempestif. Parfois, quand Blaise n'était pas près de lui à raconter mille et une bêtises, Théodore le cherchait.

Le Serpentard quitta la bibliothèque sans avoir guère avancé dans ses révisions. Le papillon l'avait déconcentré, il aurait dû chercher un contre-sort pour faire disparaître l'insecte mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il ne méritait pas ce cadeau mais c'était vraiment de la belle magie pour qu'il le détruise. Il n'avait pas toujours trouvé de réponse à pourquoi ce cadeau ? Pourquoi à lui ? Est-ce-que la fille qui le lui avait envoyé, avait complètement perdu la raison Etait-ce son idée à elle ou est-ce Blaise qui lui avait soufflé cette idée ? Bien évidemment, en plus d'être bavard et trop sociable, Blaise Zabini était curieux comme un Gryffondor. Il avait été intrigué par cet étrange lien que Théodore avait avec Luna Lovegood.

Là aussi, Théodore n'avait pas voulu se rapprocher de cette Serdaigle farfelue mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Elle s'était assise sans lui demander son avis à sa table préférée de la bibliothèque. Parfois elle parlait, d'autres fois non. Parfois elle travaillait sérieusement comme tout Serdaigle qui se respecte, d'autres fois elle passait son temps à dessiner sur des parchemins des croquis sans importance. Théodore aurait pu lui dire de partir mais jamais il ne l'avait pas fait, surement parce qu'elle l'intriguait. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi étrange, croire à tant de créatures qui n'existaient pas, s'habiller comme un arc-en-ciel et être répartie à Serdaigle ? Et puis, il s'était habitué à son étrangeté et quand elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque, assisse en face de lui, à l'observer de ses yeux gris trop gros, elle lui manquait.

Tout comme Blaise, elle lui avait dit être son amie, il n'avait rien répondu. Il avait appris à les accepter dans son environnement mais il n'était pas leur ami. Il ne voulait pas être l'ami de quelqu'un, il ne savait pas comment ça fonctionnait l'amitié et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. C'est ce qu'il avait déclaré la veille à Luna Lovegood mais elle ne s'était pas vexée. Elle s'était contentée de répondre : « On est ami avec les gens sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il ne faut pas trop réfléchir, juste se laisser toucher au cœur. » Il s'était retenu de lui dire d'un ton vraiment sarcastique qu'elle aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle pour sortir des mièvreries pareilles. Au lieu de cela, il s'était enfui loin de la bibliothèque et de Luna Lovegood.

Etait-ce pour le punir qu'elle lui avait envoyé le papillon ? Surement pas, la connaissant c'était peut-être pour le protéger des Nargoles ou des Joncheruines ou il ne savait quelles autres créatures sorties de l'imagination de la Serdaigle. Fatigué de réfléchir, il s'assit contre un mur de son dortoir, par terre, en tailleur, et regarda le papillon qui volait devant lui entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment mais il était ému de voir ce petit insecte là, juste devant lui. S'il avait voulu il aurait pu l'écraser depuis ce matin mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être que Luna, malgré sa fuite d'hier ne lui en voulait pas, peut-être qu'elle avait voulu le toucher en plein cœur, comme elle l'avait dit. Ce n'était pas bien, il ne fallait pas faire cela, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit son ami, il avait un trop mauvais caractère pour être ami avec qui ce soit. « Pourtant, tu n'as pas détruit le papillon », souffla sa conscience, « Tu n'es pas si méchant que cela. » ! Théodore soupira, si sa conscience se mettait à déblatérer sur l'amitié, avec une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme celle chantante de Luna Lovegood, il n'était pas tiré d'affaires.

Le lendemain, Luna sourit en voyant le papillon rouge, voletant, toujours dans le sillage de Théodore. Elle avait craint qu'il ne le détruise avec un contre-sort. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Bien sûr, toute la journée, il lui lança des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il la croisa. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Théodore ne changerait pas d'avis juste à cause d'un papillon créé par magie. Il continuerait d'affirmer haut et fort, qu'il ne voulait pas d'amis. Aussi, Luna ne s'offusqua pas des regards colériques du Serpentard. Elle ne se vexa pas de son ignorance ni quand il changea de table à la bibliothèque, ni quand le papillon disparut. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Un papillon magique, c'était éphémère comme cadeau. Elle pouvait faire plus, elle pouvait lui faire un présent qui durait.

Elle savait que le Serpentard était arrivé à Poudlard quand il avait onze ans avec un vieux chat noir et que celui-ci était passé au paradis des félins quand Théodore était en troisième année. Luna avait remarqué à chaque fois qu'elle sortait dans le parc de Poudlard des petits chatons noirs et l'un d'eux était moins peureux que les autres. Il fallut des semaines à la Serdaigle pour apprivoiser le félin mais Luna déploya la patience d'une Poufsouffle.

Théodore Nott n'était pas au courant des projets de Luna Lovegood. Depuis, cet ennuyeux épisode du papillon, il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et avait reparlé à la Serdaigle mais sans jamais mentionner ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui mais elle avait échoué parce qu'il était déterminé à rester le garçon qui ne voulait pas d'amis. Blaise Zabini était sympathique mais ce n'était qu'une connaissance. Luna Lovegood était gentille mais elle n'était qu'une fille à qui il parlait de temps en temps, pour que ses journées soient moins longues, et un tout petit peu différentes.

Théodore Nott était bien loin de se douter que Luna Lovegood, plus têtue qu'une Gryffondor, ne pensait pas du tout comme lui. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Serpentard quand il trouva sur son lit, un matin, juste avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, un chaton noir dans un panier. Sur l'anse du panier, il y avait un mot griffonné sur un bout de parchemin : _« Les vrais amis font des cadeaux qui durent. L. L. » _

Le Serpentard soupira, à moitié amusé par le chaton, à moitié exaspéré par la Serdaigle. Comment savait-elle qu'il adorait les chats noirs ? Et pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, s'obstinait-elle à vouloir lui offrir des cadeaux ? Il devrait lui renvoyer le chaton immédiatement mais devant ce petit chat, qui le regardait de ses yeux espiègles et curieux, il se sentait fondre comme un Poufsouffle. Il pouvait garder le chaton et continuer à ignorer la Serdaigle mais ce n'était pas très gentil. Depuis quand se souciait-il d'être gentil ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question parce que Blaise Zabini entra dans le dortoir et remarquant le chat, il ne put s'empêcher de le sortir du panier. « Il est trop adorable ce petit chat !

_ Oui mais c'est mon chat, pas le tien ! Rends-le moi, tu vas l'effrayer à le câliner pire qu'un Poufsouffle, râla Théodore. »

Théodore tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, réfléchit. Si Luna Lovegood lui avait offert ce chat, c'est qu'elle était vraiment déterminée à être son amie. Evidemment, il pouvait continuer à la fuir, à l'ignorer, à lui répéter que les amis ce n'était pas pour lui ou il pouvait accepter juste un début d'amitié. Il n'était pas question qu'il se transforme en Poufsouffle et devienne le meilleur ami de Luna Lovegood mais accepter juste une miette d'amitié, cela il pouvait le faire. Il faudrait quand même qu'il surveille attentivement la Serdaigle afin qu'elle ne devienne pas trop son amie.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Pour l'anecdote sur le forum d'écriture Clavier dansant on un défi : 1 image = 1K (1000 mots). L'image qui m'a inspirée ce texte est un garçon brun assis par terre, avec un papillon rouge et doré qui vole devant lui.**


End file.
